


Desired Dance | An IwaOi One Shot

by haikyuu_philia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends Squad, Coming Out, First Dance, Haikyuu one shot, M/M, Prom, Rocking that stage, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Seijou, Short One Shot, iwaoi - Freeform, seijou third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_philia/pseuds/haikyuu_philia
Summary: Prom - The last day of your life in high school and probably one of the occasions that you will never forget. Therefore everyone wants to shine. So does Oikawa!Especially this specific night will be much more than just a simple dance for him.





	Desired Dance | An IwaOi One Shot

„Ladies and gentleman, please grab your partner and make your way to the dance floor. It’s time for the couples’ dance!“

Iwaizumi nearly suffocated as he choked on his water. Especially after he had seen the look in Oikawa’s eyes. Everywhere around them boys and girls were standing up to prepare for the romantic song that was about to start. A walzer or discofox. Definitely something they would have to stand close to each other for. 

And he would be one of them. 

But he wouldn’t dance with some girl from his grade, just like everyone expected it to happen. His dance partner ended up being nobody less than his childhood friend himself.

Not because of a stupid bet he had lost, because of his many other reasons. Well, a bet had been involved as well, but this wasn’t the point now.

Facing his fortune Iwaizumi finally stood up and stopped next to Oikawa, who was glaring at him in the most challenging way. As he hadn’t expected him to really make a move.

„Come on, idiot. I thought you wanted to dance,“ the former ace of Seijou said as he avoided eye contact.

His boyfriend had waited so long for prom to happen: He had prepared matching suits, had choreographed a dance for them, had struggles with not spitting about anything and all that kind of stuff. 

Iwaizumi loved how determined he had been about every tiny detail - Normally it wasn’t his thing to present affection in public. On the other hand he somehow wanted to reward Tooru for everything he had done for him since they were young.

So he grabbed his hand after a few seconds of silence to guide the younger one to the stage. It took him some energy not to accidentally death stare anybody around.

With his usually grumpy face he found a free spot between all the couples, that were either chuckling or just starring at each other. He could feel Oikawa’s joy without even looking at him. It made his heart flutter.

Luckily the room was darkened, which caused that no one had the opportunity to see his reddening cheeks as his boyfriend pulled him closer. Due to being the taller one, he had insisted to be the man during the dance - Annoying. 

Him, the practically more manly one, the arm-wrestle champion, dancing the girl-part? Heck yeah, he was about to do that. Only god knew how his alien loving boyfriend had convinced him. 

Despite the fact that about twenty other pairs shared the dance floor with them, nearly all eyes were on them. The music started to play and everyone realised that this wasn’t some idiotic joke. That Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime from the volleyball club actually were a couple.

Some people mumbled, some were in awe, some might be planning a murder now. But he couldn’t care less.

Since they hadn’t really practiced the classic dance, he was more focused on not making a complete fool out of himself.   
„I can’t believe that we are dancing the couples’ dance at Prom together, Iwa-chan!“ His partner sparkled and beamed a big smile at him.

Again, many thanks to the person that had decided to turn down the lights in here! 

Lowering his head, but grabbing tighter onto the other man, Iwaizumi whispered: „Just shut up and dance with me!“

Right. Left. Tap. Right. Left. Tap. Right. Left. Tap. 

Over and over again he followed the same steps that he might or might not have secretly rehearsed in his room a thousand times. Once they had found their rhythm they danced more smoothly as they both lost the stiffness in their bodies.

Then the music stopped playing out of a sudden.

„Could someone get these homos of the stage? We are trying to enjoy the couples dancing and not to throw up over here.“

The words echoed through the hall and after facing the man at the mic, everyone was starring at them. It could have been an illusion, but he would swear that he had seen disgust in some of their eyes.

Alright, Iwaizumi was _this_ close to killing someone. Right here and now. He didn’t care about someone insulting him - It was the mere idea of that guy to destroy Tooru’s magic moment. The moment he had made preparations for within the last six months.

Before he could say a word, another song filled the room. It took him exactly one second to recognise the melody. 

In synch Oikawa and him turned around to meet the smiling faces of their friends; Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They didn’t know how, but these two had connected their own phones to the speakers, that blasted the beat.

Immediately the couple exchanged a glance to decide what to do without speaking. There wasn’t a real choice since the competitive boys were in the mood to kick some asses.

The song reached its refrain. And their showtime started.

Instead of playing volleyball they had used the gym to practice dancing after they had retired from the club. Coincidentally Iwaizumi had already spoken out the music’s title without being aware of it: _Shut up and dance with me_.

But their version replaced every ‚woman‘ with ‚hot guy‘.

Moving their bodies to the rhythm while following the choreography, they nailed the dance. Passioned glances in combination with some pretty awesome circling hips made it even hotter to watch. It wouldn’t have been a surprise, if someone in the audience had fainted. 

The last note was played as they finished the routine in a tight hug. For the second time that night they didn’t need any verbal communication to activate their final weapon.

Oikawa leaned in to kiss Iwaizumi straight on the lips, which he answered with his hands holding onto his boyfriend’s back of the head.

Panting a little they made their way off stage to high-five with their former teammates.

No one will ever be able to forget these three minutes of Prom.


End file.
